This invention generally relates to an improved container constructed by folding a flat blank to form a decorative or non-decorative container assembly having unique appearance and advantages. In particular, the container of the invention is quickly and easily formed into a finished box enclosure from an initially partially folded or non-folded flat blank of material. The invention provides a simple yet durable container construction which is cost effective and may be advantageously printed or decorated by a variety of techniques to yield an aesthetically pleasing appearance and construction.
There are known in the prior art a variety of containers, such as the conventional cardboard box or two piece gift box constructions. The standard cardboard box may be constructed but is usually formed in a rolled construction such that two sides thereof are secured to one another and the formed tubular type construction may be folded to a flat position for shipping and handling until use. These cardboard containers are usually used for shipping purposes and must be made of a thick, strong material. The boxes are normally stored in a folded condition which may create deterioration of the material at the fold lines and subsequent cracking or tearing of such material due to the thickness thereof. For use, the ends of the box must be folded inwardly and taped or stapled to one another. Other container constructions include gift boxes such as the typical two-piece shirt box normally referred to as a Beirs box or Simplex box. These containers require the construction and assembly of two separate pieces, and may require structural gluing and relatively complex hand folding techniques in their construction. The two piece constructions require increased machine time, storage area and are complex to print with proper registration of graphic material thereon. Several examples of other types of containers may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,373,922 and 2,563,619 showing containers particularly constructed for holding and serving food type products. In Pat. No. 3,373,922, the construction of the container requires initial preassembly by folding sides of the container to their erect positions such that closure tabs may be structurally glued to an adjacent side wall. The preassembled container may then be folded to a somewhat flat position, similar to that of a common card board box or the like. It is noted that in the construction of the container there are necessarily formed closure tabs, inserts or hooks which must be painstakingly physically coupled with each other, or may be structurally glued or the like.
It should be recognized that the provision of closure tabs, inserts or the like which are used in construction of the finished container, make assembly thereof much more complicated and time consuming. Additionally, complicated folding techniques may be required which hinders use of the container. Another container is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,907, wherein a blank of material includes a large number of fold lines to form reinforced sides and bottom areas as well as a top portion which includes engaging tabs to secure the top portion with the container. It should be recognized that the construction of this container requires a multitude of folds to be formed for proper functioning which makes use thereof somewhat inconvenient and cumbersome.